Almost all incontinence products sold today, including diapers, training pants, adult incontinence products, absorbent swimwear, and the like are manufactured to be disposed of after a single use. The absorbent articles typically contain a cover material, a liner, and an absorbent structure positioned between the cover material and the liner. The absorbent structure may include superabsorbent particles. Many absorbent articles are so efficient at absorbing liquids that it is sometimes difficult to ascertain whether or not the absorbent article has been insulted with a bodily fluid.
Accordingly, various types of electrical monitoring devices, such as moisture or wetness indicators, have been suggested for use in absorbent articles. The electrical monitoring devices may include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants in identifying a wet diaper condition shortly after the diaper has been soiled. The devices may produce a visual, an audible, or an electronic signal. These electrical monitoring devices have been powered by batteries, specifically small coin cell batteries. The power that is supplied by batteries dissipates over time requiring that the batteries be periodically replaced. A need therefore exists for an absorbent article having an electrical monitoring device that includes a source of electrical energy generated from ambient energy.